The way we are…
by Shikima Akemi
Summary: Otro MannyxFrida, ellos tienen 16años, él anda con Lisa, ella anda con Alberto, pero cada vez que se encuentran, algo dentro de ellos les dice que se extrañan...


¿Qué tal? En verdad pensaron que ya no publicaría más fics de El Tigre ¿verdad? Jeje solo era un pequeño sustito. Aquí les traigo el fic número 11. Espero les guste.

Disclaimer: El Tigre las aventuras de Manny Rivera no me pertenece, le pertenece a Sandra Equihua y a Jorge R. Gutiérrez.

**The way we are…**

Otro de tantos otros días en la escuela Leone, como siempre, todos los alumnos llegan corriendo para entrar a la escuela, y como cada mañana, el vicedirector Chacal los amenaza a todos con castigos y expulsiones, amenazas que no llegan a oídos ni de Manny rivera ni de Frida Suarez; pero no crean que fue por ir jugando juntos como acostumbraban, no, esta vez era por ir distraídos por sus respectivas parejas: Manny iba caminando con una chica sosteniéndose de su brazo, su nombre es Lisa Flores; mientras que Frida iba unos metros más atrás siendo abrazada por un chico llamado Alberto Hernández.

Ambas parejas pasan como si nada delante del vicedirector, entran a la escuela, y en el pasillo hacia los casilleros Manny se separa de Lisa y Alberto suelta a Frida para que cada uno pueda ir a su respectivo casillero, el problema era que tanto Alberto como Lisa odiaban ese pequeño lapso de separación, porque era un pequeño lapso de tiempo en el que Manny y Frida estaban solos y juntos, después de todo, el casillero de Manny estaba junto al de Frida:

-ah… buenos días Frida…

-buenos días Manny…

Ninguno de los dos se mira de frente, solo dirigen su mirada hacia sus casilleros, al mismo tiempo, ambos abren la puerta para poder cubrir su rostro y evitar que el otro vea como reclaman al haberse encontrado, ambos susurran un pequeño "rayos" para si mismos, esperando que el otro no lo escuche.

Apenas terminan de acomodar sus cosas, ambos sueltan un largo suspiro, cierran sus casilleros, y se dan media vuelta, dándose la espalda mutuamente…

"Adiós" es lo único que se dicen sin verse a la cara, para luego ir cada uno con su respectiva pareja.

Esta actitud, así de rara como se ve, era algo ya común entre ellos dos, esa era ya la nueva costumbre de cada mañana para Manny y Frida desde que Alberto y Lisa llegaron a la ciudad, aparecieron en la escuela, y entraron en sus vidas… Todo esto tenía ya unos tres meses, pero para no darles la lista larga, mejor les diré la versión corta de los hechos: Alberto y Lisa llegaron aquí el primer día de clases, a Alberto le gustó Frida, a Lisa le gustó Manny, cada vez que Manny y Frida estaban juntos, Lisa coqueteaba con Manny, situación que hacia enojar mucho a Frida, y cuando no era Lisa la intrusa, era Alberto, ah, pero Alberto era peor, pues él invadía el espacio personal de Frida, algo que enfurecía tanto a Manny que casi lo quería golpear, Manny y Frida comenzaron a gustar de Lisa y Alberto, esto provocó que ambos se enojaran entre ellos que dijeron cosas como que "él es un cretino engreído" y que "ella es una mimada superficial", lo que acabó por romper su amistad, así que ellos dos se dejaron de hablar; Zoe, Sergio y Diego estaban felices de que Manny y Frida se separaran, pero la felicidad se les fue al ver que ellos se concentraban en Alberto y Lisa.

Mientras están en el salón, los lugares están asignados, así que Manny y Frida tienen que sentarse juntos, pero ni se hablan, solo están allí sentados, y sin embargo… de vez en cuando se miran de reojo, como queriendo analizar al otro para ver como está, para ver si el otro lo mira… por desgracia, aun no había oportunidad de que sus miradas se encuentren, solo se miran, pero a ninguno de los dos les gusta lo que ven: Manny anda con traje, corbata y el cabello peinado hacia atrás y con un exceso de gel; Frida anda toda vestida de rosa, sus muñequeras desaparecieron y en su lugar anda con un par de esclavas, y abandonó sus goggles para recoger totalmente su cabello en una cola de caballo; ambos habían cambiado totalmente toda su verdadera apariencia solo para complacer a los otros dos… lo peor es que ninguno era feliz, ambos estaban tristes, incómodos, y frustrados de ver la apariencia del otro, de ver como les habían robado su esencia solo para solo para convertirlos en un par de marionetas.

Aun en sus extrañas nuevas vidas, todo parecía ir bien, excepto que una tarde de domingo, Manny fue a pasear con Lisa por el parque, y allí pudo ver a Frida con Alberto, sentados en una banca frente a la fuente, al principio Manny sintió como si su sangre hirviera, una rabia gigantesca lo invadió por dentro, y tenía unas ganas desenfrenadas de 

golpear al tipo, eran esas misma sensaciones que lo invadían cada vez que veía a "ese idiota" cerca de Frida, pero cuando Manny y Lisa se alejaron un poco más, él pudo ver que había algo raro en esa escena, pero al recordar su pelea con Frida, solo bajó la mirada, prefirió pensar que era algo sin importancia repitiéndose a si mismo "no es mi problema".

-… sabes que no hubiera querido llegar a esto Frida, pero… ¡puedes dejar de girar esa maldita hebilla! ¡Llevo una semana entera tolerando que juegues con esa porquería, bien podías haberte deshecho de ella!

-… no puedo… porque me la regaló…

-… o mejor dicho no quieres ¿hah? Si mal no recuerdo, esa basura fue un regalo de ese inútil mediocre de Rivera.

-¡no lo llames así, él no es ningún mediocre, ni tampoco es un inútil!... él es mejor de lo que tú nunca sabrás ser…

-(sigsh) no entiendo por qué lo idolatras tanto, solo te la pasas hablando de él, es un tonto cualquiera…

-¡es mi amigo!

-era querida, tiempo pasado… parece como si te gustara… -Frida levanta rápidamente la mirada y abrió sus ojos tanto como pudo, estas palabras rebotaron varias veces en su cabeza: quizás Alberto tenía razón, tal vez, y solo tal vez, a ella, en verdad…

Manny y Lisa estaban ya frente a la casa de ella en la noche, despidiéndose, pero fue una despedida colosalmente fría:

-hasta mañana bombón.

-nos vemos Frida ¡Lisa!

-¿Cómo me llamaste?

-Lisa, ese es tu nombre ¿o no? Jeje ahm…

-¿sucede algo Manuel?

-… nop…

-pues a mí me parece que sí, toda la tarde estuviste actuando muy extraño.

-ya te lo dije, no tengo nada. Nos vemos mañana.

-¿no te olvidas de algo?

-¿hah?

-mi beso de despedida tonto, jajaja, creo que ya es hora de besarnos…

-ah, ehm, sí eh… -Manny comienza a tartamudear nervioso: cabe aclarar que hasta ahora ni él ni Frida han permitido que Lisa y Alberto los besen, ante los persistentes intentos de ellos dos, Manny y Frida los evaden con cualquier pretexto ocurrente…repentinamente se escucha una explosión detrás de ellos, justo antes de que Lisa termine de acercarse a Manny para besarlo –fiú… es decir ¡ups! Jejeje ¿escuchaste eso? El deber llama… -Manny se transforma –te cuidas, te portas, nos vemos mañana ¡adiós!

Manny se va tan rápido que Lisa solo lo mira apretando fuerte su mirada, ya que sospecha que algo esconde.

Al día siguiente Manny llega solo a la escuela, por alguna razón, él ya no quería ir con Lisa por las mañanas, y él sabía cual: la chica era empalagosa, molesta y aburrida, a ella solo le gustaba presumir que andaba con El Tigre.

Entrando a la escuela, Manny se dirige a su salón, notando que Frida no estaba, así que fue a dejar sus cosas en su casillero, topando su mirada con una imagen que casi lo hizo rabiar, pero guardo la compostura (no tanto como creen):

-oye tú ¿en donde está Frida?

-ah Rivera, veo que regresaste a tu deplorable apariencia de siempre…

-no evadas la pregunta ¿en donde está Frida? Ella nunca falta (a menos que fuera para que hiciéramos un par de bromas jeje) –esto último lo dijo para si mismo.

-… corre Angélica, yo te alcanzo después… -la chica se va riendo como tonta después de que Alberto le soltara la cintura: el tipo estaba 

recargado sobre el casillero de Frida abrazando y besando a otra chica… hasta allí dio la compostura de Manny: el moreno atrapa a Alberto por el cuello de la camisa y lo sujeta contra el casillero:

-escucha cretino, más te vale decirme en donde está Frida…

-o si no ¿qué? Por favor mediocre remedo de insecto, no seas patético, esa tonta, inmadura, poco atractiva y desagradable chica no merece el tiempo de nadie que tenga algo de cerebro…

-oye bien esto idiota –Manny aprieta más sus puños, su mirada y su voz –si le haces daño a Frida, tendrás que enfrentarte a la furia de El Tigre…

-¡já! Como si me diera miedo el descendiente de un montón de cobardes…

-¡¿Cobardes?! –Manny se transforma sin alejarse de Alberto y lo amenaza con sus garras –los cobardes son tipos como tú: engreídos, cretinos, y que no les importa nada más que ellos mismos…

-oye, si tanto la quieres, te la regalo, a mi no me interesa esa clase de chatarra…

-¡bueno hasta aquí llegaste! –y hasta allí dio la poca paciencia que le quedaba a Manny: los insultos de Alberto hacia Frida pudieron un millón de veces más que el hecho de que lo llamara cobarde (y todos sabemos cuanto le molesta eso). Manny tomo con una sola mano a Alberto y lo arrojó contra la pared -¡Frida no es ninguna tonta –Manny usa su gancho de agarre para atrapar al tipo del cuello y atraerlo para golpearlo con su puño –inmadura –Manny da una vuelta de 180° y arroja a Alberto contra unos casilleros –poco atractiva ni desagradable chica! –Manny camina hacia él de forma determinada y amenazadora –¡Frida es la mejor chica y la más atractiva que puedes encontrar en toda esta mugrosa escuela, no hay nadie como ella! –Manny lo toma del cuello y nuevamente lo arroja, esta vez Alberto choca contra el casillero de Frida abriendo la puerta; Manny usa nuevamente su gancho de agarre para atraparlo, girarlo en el aire y arrojarlo al final del pasillo -¡ninguna chica de Ciudad Milagro le llega ni a los talones! ¡Y si estás tan ciego como para no verlo… -Manny voltea al piso y ve una fotografía que llamó su atención, había salido del casillero de su amiga. Él la toma entre sus manos y se embelesa tanto que deja escapar una sonrisa.

-… creí que la había tirado… yo pensé que se había deshecho de ella… -Manny nota que el casillero de Frida está abierto, así que, solo por curiosidad, decide abrirlo completamente, viendo que hay miles de fotos de ellos dos juntos por todos lados, algunas en las que solo está él, una pila de notas que solían mandarse durante las clases, un libro que Manny le regaló a Frida, unas cuantas canciones que Frida ha escrito, un pequeño mechón de cabello de Manny (él tiene uno de ella en su casillero), y un pequeño espacio en una de las paredes señala en donde se encontraba la fotografía; Manny coloca la foto en su lugar y cierra el casillero -… no puedo creer que no me diera cuenta antes, no era solo ser amigos, el hecho de estar siempre juntos y que nos necesitemos significa algo más…

-¡le dije a Frida que tirara toda esa basura, pero NOOO, tenía que ser una cursi sentimental que guardaba los recuerdos de su "eterno enamorado", sin mencionar que siempre estaba jugando con esa maldita hebilla! –Alberto corre hacia Manny para intentar embestirlo, pero el moreno solo levanta su puño, noqueando al tipo y dejándolo inconsciente y con varios moretones…

Con Alberto fuera de combate, Manny se des transforma, toma sus cosas, y se dispone a salir del lugar, pero había algo con lo que no contaba:

-¿A dónde crees que vas Manuel?...

-¡aha! –Manny se detiene en seco.

-… no pensabas dejarme sola hoy ¿o sí BOMBÓN?

-… ahr, y-yo…

-porque sabes, tú y yo somos novios, y además ¡A MÍ NADIE ME ABANDONA!

--… ¿te podrías calmar?

-¡¿y qué haces vestido así?! ¡Ya nos habíamos deshecho de esa horrible apariencia!

-… oye, yo solo necesito salir para…

-¡te lo advierto Manuel, tú no cruzarás esa puerta! –Luego ella le lanza un ultimátum –si abandonas este edificio, puedes dar por terminado lo nuestro…

Manny la escuchó hablar, pero él está más concentrado en como escapar para poder ir a buscar a Frida:

-¿y bien?

-uhh… -Manny estaba inmóvil, solo movía agitadamente sus pupilas tratando de hallar una salida, hasta que ¡BINGO! Había una ventana muy cerca hacia su derecha:

-¿Qué respondes Manuel?

Manny pasó de tener la boca entreabierta y la mirada llena de expectación a poner su acostumbrada expresión maliciosa: esa en la que una enorme sonrisa y sus ojos totalmente abiertos iluminan su rostro, señal de que tenía un plan:

-está bien…

-ah ¿Qué?

-dije que está bien, no saldré por esa puerta… -Manny se transforma nuevamente y lanza su gancho de agarre hacia afuera de la ventana -… ¡pero nunca hablaste de la ventana! –Manny se jala velozmente al pronunciar esto último, saliendo por la ventana, mientras Lisa lo ve como se aleja, ella libera un enorme grito que resuena por toda la escuela.

El Tigre corre por las calles de la ciudad para por fin llegar a casa de Frida, allí, camina de puntitas para que nadie lo vea, luego salta hacia la ventana de Frida:

-¡Frida! Estás… ¿en cama?

-Manny ¿Qué haces aquí?

-vine a verte, no fuiste a la escuela, y creí que…

-no te preocupes, solo sufrí "un grave descenso en mi temperatura" jejeje. –Manny se acerca a ella hasta unir sus frentes, haciendo que Frida se ruborice un poco.

-pero si no tienes nada uh… -luego Manny le dice burlonamente -¿el truco del termómetro en el congelador?

-así es, es un clásico.

-jajaja buena idea Frida… -Manny deja de reír y baja tristemente su mirada -… pero no tienes que faltar a la escuela por culpa de ese cretino…

-¿hah?

-Frida, por un idiota como Alberto, no vale la pena que alguien tan dulce, agradable, especial y hermosa como tú llore… jeje ¿yo dije eso en voz alta? Aja… -Manny se ríe nervioso al darse cuenta de todo lo que le dijo a Frida, mientras que ella, a cada cumplido, se iba sonrojando cada vez más…

-y-yo… yo solo falté porque hoy teníamos examen de matemáticas, y no lo quería hacer…

-¿en serio hoy había examen? ¡Genial!

-¿Qué?

-nadie me vio salir de la escuela, me puedo hacer el enfermo y tampoco lo hago yo jejeje…

-jajaja nunca cambias Manny… oye… y, lo que me dijiste… todas esas cosas bonitas… ¿en serio piensas eso sobre mí Manny? –Manny siente como su corazón se acelera, su temperatura aumenta y disminuye como loca, y todo su cuerpo se estremece, tanto que las rodillas le tiemblan; algo dentro de él no andaba bien, ¿Cómo era posible que su mejor amiga lo hiciera sentirse así?, pero esas sensaciones eran algo que solo ella podía provocar en él… y era algo que él adoraba…

-ehem… pues, yo… la verdad, yo… -Manny comienza a tartamudear mientras que Frida sale de sus cobijas y comienza a gatear sobre su cama para acercarse a él: ya estando ella frente a él, Manny se sostiene sus rodillas con fuerza para que ella no note que él está temblando, Frida se acerca un poco más, cierra sus ojos y lo besa en la mejilla, provocando que Manny se ruborice, abra mucho sus ojos, y sus orejas se pongan rígidas; luego, ella lo besa en la boca, y allí sucedió todo: 

Manny se sonrojó completamente, sus pupilas se hicieron diminutas, sus bigotes se erizaron, sus orejas y su cola se pusieron tan rígidos que sus orejitas parecían de cartón y su colita parecía una antena, todo su cuerpo estaba tan tenso que incluso sus rodillas dejaron de temblar, pero luego, Manny relajó tanto su cuerpo que casi parecía mantequilla derritiéndose por Frida, incluso entrecerró sus ojos, ahora su mirada lucía atolondrada.

Apenas logró reaccionar, Manny abrazó a Frida por la cintura y cerró sus ojos, mientras ella colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del moreno; estaban tan sumergidos en el éxtasis de aquel beso, que ninguno se percató de cómo pasaba el tiempo, al cabo de un rato se separaron, Frida se volvió a sentar con sus piernas bajo la cobija, Manny, aun transformado, se levantó rápidamente para sentarse junto a Frida, ella le cubrió a él sus piernas con la cobija mientras que él la rodeó con su brazo, y su cola estaba alrededor de la cintura de la chica.

Mientras veían la televisión, Frida volteó a ver a Manny, recorriéndolo de pies a cabeza con la mirada, hasta que su mirada se detuvo en el cuello del moreno… Frida puso una mirada terriblemente maliciosa, había algo que desde hace mucho tiempo tenía ganas de hacer con él, así que lo hizo: con él distraído, ella pasó muy suavemente su mano por debajo de la bandana roja del moreno, acariciando el cuello del chico con la punta de sus dedos, provocando que nuevamente Manny se paralizara y erizara por completo, luego ella comenzó a hacerle caricias y pequeños cariños bajo el mentón, haciéndolo que nuevamente se empezara a derretir por ella, tanto que Manny comenzó a ronronear como un gatito pequeño, al mismo tiempo que se acurrucaba sobre las piernas de Frida.

Frida dejó de acariciar el mentón de Manny, y él abandonó súbitamente su trance, y al percatarse de que llevaba una hora recostado sobre las piernas de Frida y empujando su cabeza contra el pecho de la chica, el moreno se sentó rápidamente y se sonrojó tanto que Frida comenzó a reír.

-jajaja eso fue divertido…

-… n-no lo fue.

-sí, sí lo fue, sabía que cuando estás transformado eres como los gatos.

-… mmm no es verdad!

-… además, eso fue muy dulce, fue divertido y muy tierno tenerte sobre mis piernas y ronroneando…

-… -Manny solo se sonroja, le dedica una dulce sonrisa, y la besa con ternura.

-mmm… oye Manny… ¿Qué tan "maduros" crees que somos?

-…déjame pensarlo… -así es, estos dos tienen una pequeña idea en mente; idea que llevan a cabo en la escuela al día siguiente: ya habiendo regresado a sus apariencias normales, desde el techo de la escuela, dejan caer un par de globo llenos de mole sobre Alberto y Lisa, quienes comienzan a gritar como histéricos al verse totalmente sucios:

-muy bien, creo que no somos nada maduros después de todo jajaja… aah, si tan solo el vicedirector hubiera estado allí abajo…

-no te preocupes Manny, mañana es otro día.

-¿sabes? –Manny toma por la cintura a Frida y la atrae hacia él de manera seductora perdiéndose en su mirada –creo que puedo acostumbrarme a ser un inmaduro, muñeca…

-¡viva la inmadurez!

-y ¿A dónde quieres ir ahora, mi adorada Frida?

-a donde tú quieras mi querido Manny… -ella coloca sus manos sobre los hombros del moreno, juntan sus frentes mientras cierran los ojos, y luego de unos segundos se besan apasionadamente…

**Fin**

Espero les haya gustado. Ahora estuvo un poco agresivo Manny, pero creo que las circunstancias lo ameritabas ¿no creen? XD

Nos vemos/leemos luego.

Ja na!


End file.
